


Change

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Midnight City AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spades Slick is like a bad penny; he always turns up when she needs change, but he’s never the change she really needs. He’s always waiting for her in grimy alleyways, in sleazy bars, or outside the dingy apartment where she sleeps (it isn’t home, nothing in this city is home and it never will be).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

Spades Slick is like a bad penny; he always turns up when she needs change, but he’s never the change she really needs. He’s always waiting for her in grimy alleyways, in sleazy bars, or outside the dingy apartment where she sleeps (it isn’t home, nothing in this city is home and it never will be).

Today he’s sitting in the dirty foyer by the mail boxes. Someone’s broken into them again, the locked boxes twisted by a crowbar or an ice pick, something that they could wedge in and yank on. There’s a dark stain on the carpet that wasn’t there this morning, and it squishes under her feet when she steps inside. The whole place stinks like blood. Slick glances up at her, holding up a stack of envelopes. “I got your mail back.”

She takes it and heads upstairs, and the most dangerous man in Midnight City follows her up. The Proficient Messenger is too tired to send him away. Today was an ugly day. A man tried to mug her a few hours ago. She’s still got blood on her knuckles, and her uniform will need to be washed and patched up. He tried to kill her, just to get his hands on a parcel full of springs. And before that, she had to go down to the morgue to identify yet another friend. There wasn’t much left to his face, but she was still able to identify him by the scars on his chest.

Slick kicks his shoes off, shutting the door behind him and turning the lock. He makes himself at home, but then again, this is his home. This whole city is his, each brick, each window pane, each bloody corpse and each mugger, every single last detail and decoration. Slick owns it all, and they only live here while he lets them. He lets himself into her fridge, coming out with two beers and pressing one into her hands. It’s cold and she barely tastes it as she drains the bottle dry, trying to fill her stomach with something to make this all more bearable.

“C’mon Pidge, you’ve had a bad day. I’ll make it better.” Slick’s voice is like steel wool, rough and grating. Still, she turns to look at him, at all his sharp angles and the careless way his eyes slide over her body. He’s made his feelings clear from the first time they met. Slick wants her. And though she knows him well enough to know he’s nothing but bad news, sometimes she needs to be wanted. Sometimes, she needs the relief that physical lust brings.

Her bedroom is just down the hall. She hates having him in there. His scent lingers for day and she wakes in a panic at night, blood and sweat clouding her nose. But it’s the only place that’s comfortable in this apartment, and she knows she’ll have to settle for washing all her bedding and airing the room out if she doesn’t want to hurt her knees.

Slick’s stripping down even before he steps in, revealing that dark lean body beneath, surprisingly solid for someone so small. His clothes fall into a haphazard pile by the door. She closes the blinds and slips her uniform off, setting it on her vanity to be fixed later. PM sees no point in faking shyness. She’s seen Slick naked more times than she likes to admit, and he’s seen her like this too.

Slick’s in her space in a heartbeat, hands cupping her breasts and mouth darting in to seize her right nipple. He’s clearly restraining himself. The first time he used his teeth on her, she kicked him out of her apartment. It took weeks before she would even talk to him. He knows better now, even if he’s clearly dying to do more than just touch. PM bites back sounds as Slick’s hands caress her, his breath hot against her body as his mouth switches breasts.

This is good, but it’s not what she wants. PM pushes him away, toward the bed. Slick’s mouth sneers for a moment, drawing back into his usual smirk. “You’re in a rush.”

“I’ve had a bad day,” She says, giving him another shove, this time toppling him onto the bed. Slick

In her bedside drawer are a pair of handcuffs. She opens them, the quiet click of metal making Slick’s cock rise. PM sits on the edge of the bed, taking Slick’s hands and pulling them above his head. He’s staring up at her breasts as she leans over him and cuffs his hands around one of the rails. Slick’s eyes flick up to hers like an afterthought, and he just gives her a sleazy smile. “How about you sit in my lap and tell me all about it?”

“I have a better idea.” PM slings her leg over Slick so she’s straddling his chest, and then she moves up until she’s right over his mouth. “You can put your mouth to good use, and then we’ll see what I feel like.”

Slick just licks his lips, and when she brings her knees to bear on either side of his head, he cranes his head up and presses his mouth between her thighs. His tongue is clever, far more clever than anything he’s ever said has been, and it gets to work. Her hands grab onto the top of the rails and she just holds on.

The first time they slept together wasn’t anything like this. It was awkward and too rough, and afterwards she felt like she needed to scrub herself for a week. The second time, she kicked Slick out for biting her. It was the third time when they figured it out, when PM pinned both of Slick’s hands down and told him that they would be doing what she wanted, or she would throw him back onto the street, consequences be damned. He had gotten harder than ever before and dropped his postering for once, leading to some of the shamefully best sex of her life.

Slick’s not particularly good at sex without instruction, but with it, he becomes amazing. His tongue swipes over her clit in long, even strokes, just the way she likes it at the start. She catches her lip in her teeth as she bites back a moan, not wanting to let him know she likes this until she’s further along. His hands shift against the bedrail, the chain clanking softly as he keeps his face pressed against her and keeps working on her clit.

She slowly begins to grind her hips down against his face, resting her head against the wall. Slick makes a quiet snarling sound, but he keeps his teeth carefully hidden behind his lips. He knows what happens when he bites her. The little extra pressure starts working for PM, and with her eyes closed, she can pretend there’s someone else under her if she wants to.

PM doesn’t though. There’s something about Slick that makes this better. Her eyes peek open as she glances down, looking at the dark head pressed between her thighs. His eyes are narrowed, glaring up at her stomach, and his tongue moves faster, flicking lightly over her clit while she rubs down against him. PM can’t stop the moan this time and his eyes snap up, meeting hers for a moment before she turns her face up and keeps one cheek pressed against the cool plaster.

The way Slick’s tongue feathers against her clit gets to be too much, and she rocks down hard against his mouth, disrupting it. When he tries to start again, she does the same, until he sputters and finally stops, just slowly and steadily licking her. With anyone else, she would have to politely ask them to stop. But with Slick, she just forces him to stop, and she doesn’t feel bad about it.

Even that gets to be too much after a while, skating that thin line between pleasant and painful, and she backs off of Slick’s face, sitting on his chest. He struggles to breath, his chest slowly pushing her up and down as he pulls in air. “H-hey, pidge, c’mon. How a-about you uh. Take a break and give me a l-little attention.”

She stays on his chest, just looking down at him. Slick twists a little beneath her, finally spitting out a “Please?”

PM slowly backs herself off his chest, sliding down to his hips. His cock presses against her ass, a little damp with precum. She rocks her hips, letting his cock rub against her. It fits between her cheeks, and Slick keeps squirming, clearly desperate to be inside of her. But she’s the one who decides when that happens, or if it ever does. Today, she feels like making him suffer, and she she rubs against him in a way she knows is insufficient for his needs.

“Fuuuuck,” Slick snarls, but he’s careful not to curse right at her. His teeth press together like the points on a picket fence, and he sucks in air like it’s running out. PM keeps rocking back against him, the throbbing in her insides slowly dying down to manageable levels. “PM, Pidge, please-”

“You wanted a little attention.” She punctuates this with a slow roll of her body, Slick’s cock impossible to ignore when it’s this hard. His eyes flicker between her face and breasts, a grimace sliding across his face. “Here it is.”

Slick growls with frustration, but she watches him shove it back inside of him, hiding it behind a desperate smile. “Baby, c’mere. I’ll finish you off, and then you can finish me off.”

“You’re not in a position to be making deals.” PM reminds him of this, sliding forward onto his chest again and leaving his cock twitching sadly behind her. Slick’s already lifting his head up as she kneels on either side of it, his mouth pushing between her lips and closing over her clit. PM gasps, overwhelmed by the force of his mouth sucking on her. Her hands wind around her headboard again, holding tight while Slick does his best to make her come.

She could hurry this along, if she felt like it. PM could grasp her breasts, could uncuff Slick and let him put a few fingers inside of him. Not his cock, she won’t risk that. She could make this easier on him, but that’s not why they’re sleeping together. PM isn’t fucking him because she likes it make things easy for Slick.

He does better this time. She’s so plump, all of her insides throbbing with want. And Slick is being very careful, alternating his sucking and licking each time she feels like it may be too much. Her cheeks feel very warm, and there’s something starting to build inside of her, something hot as molten gold..

She’s so close when it becomes painful again, and she rocks back, panting softly as she lets the sensation fade. Slick’s face is wet and he strains to reach her cunt again, grey tongue slipping out between his lips. A thrill runs through her, watching the city’s most dangerous man aching to have her sit on his face. “PM, please, c’mere, please, I know you’re nearly there, I can fucking feel you-”

“No.” Such a powerful phrase. Her weight rests on his chest, and as she catches her breath, he loses his. PM glances back, noting that Slick is hard as ever. He’s really getting off on this. She brings one had back, flicking his cock. He makes a little hurt sound, desperate and needy, tinged with pain. She does it again and his cock bobs back up, still hard, still leaking.

“Fuuuuck!” He drags the word out between his clenched teeth, looking as if he might start cursing her out at any moment. He doesn’t though. It’s clear he wants to, but he struggles to breathe deeply and he keeps his rage bottled inside. He’s getting better about bottling it up, and when she reaches back the third time, she carefully rubs her thumb across the head of his cock, watching his body torque up, desperate for so much more than she’s willing to give him. Sometimes, a little kindness is as vicious as a lot of cruelty. “Pleeease-”

PM leans forward again, sighing softly as Slick seeks out the tender flesh between her thighs. Her arms hold tight, and she knows it won’t take much longer. He licks steadily, tongue pressing down hard on her clit. As much as she would like to think about anyone else, as much as she wants to close her eyes and think about any other person she’s bedded, her eyes flick down to watch Slick, the nastiest gangster in the city, the man who built this town, desperate and begging between her thighs.

When she finally comes, it is hard and she is left quaking, the pulse of pleasure slamming up through her whole body and leaving her breathless. She clings to the bedframe, panting and shivering as her body throbs in the aftermath. PM stays there for a very long time, until Slick begins licking her again and she has no choice but to move. She sits beside his head, glancing over and watching Slick as he tugs on his handcuffs, desperately staring back up at her. “Pidge, let me out. Didn’t I do what you asked? C’mon, I’m dying here. Please, pretty fucking please, will you touch me?”

“You can touch yourself.” She tells him, finally reaching for the keys. The moment the first cuff is off, Slick’s sitting up, wrapping a hand around his cock. He’s still got the cuff tightened on that hand and it jingles as he strokes himself quickly. Slick leans in close, kissing her reverently, and she lets him. Maybe she even kisses back a little, though she’ll never admit that later, not even to herself. He starts panting into her mouth as he gets close, breaking contact and straddling her hips, aiming at her breasts. PM watches his face twist as he gets close, and she carefully gives his chest a push, knocking him onto his back. He’s coming before he can do anything, cum splattering over his own belly with a fervent curse.

PM gets out of bed first, legs still shaky from the orgasm. She heads straight to the shower, turning the water up as hot as she can stand. It feels good to finally get clean, letting that day’s sweat and dirt slough off of her and slip down the drain. The door doesn’t have a lock, and Slick stumbles in just as she’s finishing up. He steps into the shower behind her and they step around each other, letting Slick under the spray. A moment later, he’s scrambling at the pipes to turn it down. “Fuck, how, you can stand it running that hot?”

“You get used to it.” She steps out the moment the cooler water starts hitting her and dries off while Slick soaks himself down. Sometimes, she’s sure that the only time he showers is when he visits her apartment. She wraps herself up in her towel, and by the time he comes out, she’s in her street clothes, already looking at the hole in her work uniform.

“I could get that fixed for you. Droog knows a couple of tailors.” Slick wanders around naked, looking for where his clothes ended up. He gets dressed and she just shakes her head. Slick presses, leaning into her space. He’s only got his pants on, and he gives her that smile that she hates, the one that’s so casually sly. “Come on doll-”

“What did I say about that word?” She reminds him, and his face twists into the more palatable sneer. At least that’s honest. PM looks down at the uniform. It’s worse than she thought. This will need a real tailor. With some reluctance, she hands it over to Slick, knowing that it will show up tomorrow morning, fresh and ready for work. And if she’s very lucky, Slick won’t feel compelled to send flowers with it.

He throws it into his war chest, pulling the rest of his things on. “We’re playing a gig tomorrow. If you swing by, I can get you a table.”

PM tries to imagine herself sitting in the audience. She doesn’t have anything to wear to a club, but she knows Slick could get her something. Slick can get her anything. She just has to ask him, and she knows how desperately he waits for a sign from her, a nod that she’s interested in what he has to offer.

But she shakes her head instead. PM doesn’t want anything more than this. “I don’t like clubs.”

“Then I’ll just have to give you a private performance sometime pidge.” He leans in to kiss her and she turns her head slightly to the side, his mouth grazing her cheek. Slick pulls back, lips tight, but she knows he likes it. If he didn’t like it, he wouldn’t keep coming back.

Once he’s left, she gets up off her bed and wipes at her cheek. PM strips the sheets off her bed and stuffs them in with her other dirty things. The windows open up, and the city air flows in, taking Slick’s scent with it as she carries the laundry to the door. When she comes back, maybe the last of him will be gone.


End file.
